Why is it so wrong?
by Demon Angels
Summary: Henry writes a dark poem in class and everyone takes it the wrong way. They're all on his case 24/7. Will they ever understand that he doesn't wnat to end it all and just writes sad stuff? Soon to be Henrika
1. The Poem

A/N: My first Digimon story ^_^. Though I always thought I'd base it on the 01 season oh well ^^. Be nice r/r!  
  
Ruki: Demon 'n' Angel owns nothing! And I'm glad. She'd probably have the whole season based on Henrika. ::sticks out tongue::  
  
Demon: ::innocently:: What's so bad about that?  
  
Sum- Henry writes a dark poem during class and now everyone's concerned about him and on his case 24/7.  
  
Why is it so wrong?  
  
Jenrya sat bored in the back of his English class. It was possibly one of his better subject but he didn't write that often. Not many people understood his way of writing anyway. And when they did find the inner meaning they were most likely to freak out or get all emotional and ask about his family life.  
  
No one understood... Barely he himself did either.  
  
He sighed as his teacher droned on and on about poems and sorts. Poetry didn't get Jen's attention. Sure he wrote a few poems in a book back at home, they were actually quite good in his opinion, but he never showed them to people. They were a bit dark, yes, but it wasn't like he was actually thinking of ending it... Or was he?  
  
Jenrya traced the scratches on his desk with his pencil. Time always ticked slowly during this block, It was one of those things you just couldn't explain. Sort of like himself, his poetry, and the looks of concern that Ruki often shot towards him during their English classes.  
  
She'd begged her mom to be moved into the same school as he and the others. At first they had no classes together until Ruki got transferred to his Spanish (?) and English class. There were moments she looked back at him from her seat in the front with that same worry in her eyes.  
  
Perhaps she was a bit confused as to why he seemed like such a loner in school and a bit of the opposite everywhere else. True, he only had the other tamers and Digimon as his friends and didn't hold much of a social life other than that, was that so wrong?  
  
He never had the time to make a decent conversation with others. He had been lost in the shuffle of life along with so many others. Though he had always seemed to stand out in his own little way.  
  
Jen starred blankly at the small drawing he drew absentmindedly in his moments of thought.  
  
It was nothing really at all. Just a small rose in the corner, which was shriveling and dying. The thick mark of his pencil gave off the affect that the rose was black.  
  
Before anyone would have a chance to see it the erase washed it away from existence, only leaving the tan desktop.  
  
They'd just make assumptions, he told himself bitterly. People had that flaw, to judge things before they knew the meaning behind.  
  
The blue haired boy looked up in time to see the retreating stare of Ruki Makino. He allowed the sigh to escape from his lips.  
  
"Begin!" The teacher order as he walked down the aisle of desks, dropping a blank piece of paper on each desk. Jenrya starred at his in confusion. His unique grey eyes searched the room as if looking for the answer. Fournatley they found it, much to his dismay it read: Write a poem!!! And it was underlined about three times.  
  
He bit his lip as his pencil wrote the propper heading. He considered on what he was going to write but his conscience seemed to have other ideas. (Don't get mad if it comes out all wrong.)  
  
Jenrya Lee Poem 4/11/03  
  
English Per.8  
  
Ever get that feeling  
  
That life's just not worth it anymore  
  
And you want to leave it all behind?  
  
Watch the tears of pure blood fall down ones cheeks  
  
Wondering why you continue suffering  
  
Through each coming day?  
  
The sky grows grey  
  
And clouds file over the deep blue  
  
A soft down pour is all you need  
  
Mental good byes to all that made it worth it  
  
But only for a while  
  
And the yells and shouts  
  
Of all the voices in your head  
  
Telling you nothings worth it anymore  
  
No one cares  
  
You tried to tell them that  
  
They're all your friends  
  
But the voices showed you different  
  
They opened up your eyes...  
  
And in your ending prayer you smile for the first time  
  
Finally letting go  
  
And the dagger pierces through  
  
Blood soaks your clothes and you fall to the ground  
  
Clutching the grass tightly  
  
And you're happy to escape  
  
It's finally quiet  
  
The voices are silent  
  
They didn't think you'd go through it  
  
But it was all worth while  
  
Because you can finally be free  
  
Jen scribbled down the last sentence just as the bell rang. "O.k. class hand in your poems." The teacher said with a bit of irritation in his voice. The class all rose from their seats and rushed out the door handing over their papers as quick as they could.  
  
Jen was the last to leave as always. "Here you go sensei." He placed his poem on top and was about to leave but the teacher placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lee, I think we need to talk."  
  
Jenrya raised an eyebrow as he was led to his teacher's desk. "See Lee... This poem puts me a bit on edge."  
  
"Edge?" He echoed.  
  
"Yes Lee. This troubles me." He held up the newly written poem. Jenrya scanned it with his eyes, also a bit horrified on what he had written. He never got to read over it. And besides that fact, he usually wrote without knowing the exact thoughts he wrote.  
  
"Is there something wrong at home? Are you not feeling right inside? Are you not happy?" The teacher's eyes filled with worry and concern.  
  
"Sure I am."  
  
"I've noticed you don't get along with the others. Is that what bothers you?"  
  
"No ma'am. They don't get along with me."  
  
"But you don't even try. You sit in the back everyday. Quiet like a mouse. Sometimes I forget you're here Lee. The others talk to you but you always ignore them."  
  
"I'm just shy s'all"  
  
"Is this poem about you?" The teacher tried again.  
  
Jenrya sighed, Why do you always have to pry? Always make assumptions? Just try to understand for once in your life.  
  
He wasn't sure what he shook his head at. His thoughts or the teachers question.  
  
"Very well Lee. Just to be safe I'm sending you to the counsler."  
  
"But why?" He yelled back.  
  
The teacher grew quite annoyed. "First thing in the morning!"  
  
It wasn't fair. This is what happened every time. Why was it so wrong to write something dark and not have it mean a thing?!  
  
Demon: So whadda think?  
  
Henry: Very imaginative. I would of thought Rika to be the one writing dark poems and having no friends in class.  
  
Demon: Yeah but I thought it would probably fit u. The o so mysterious person.  
  
Henry: I guess so....  
  
Demon: This is exactly what happened 2 me -_- long story. Though I'm gunna switch it around from wat truly happened.  
  
Henry: I c  
  
Demon: So review please!? If I get nice reviews I'll start the next ch.  
  
Rika: Oh god no...  
  
Demon: Yes this ill turn out to be Henrika ^_^. 


	2. Someone Who Doesn't Assume

A/N: I'm really sry guys, I took a few months to update this and that isn't fair -_-. I had really bad writters block but I'll promise to write up the next Ch. A.S.A.P. just as long as I get nice reviews, and not flames! I'll try my hardest though to make sure it doesn't take longer than at least a week!  
  
Demon: Yeah what the bossy lady said!  
  
Rika: ::rolls eyes::  
  
Demon: y do u still have a problem with me!?  
  
Rika: ::glares::  
  
Demon: heh, o yeah *^^*  
  
Kenta: (er- he is the one w/ the visor, right?) She doesn't like to admit she likes Henry.  
  
Rika: I do not! ::red::  
  
Kenta: See!  
  
Angel: er- Kenta y don't u do the disclamer n.n  
  
Kenta: alright --;; Demon and Angel do not own a single thing, especially because their broke!  
  
Demon: I am not broke!  
  
Rika: O yeah, 2 bucks makes u rich.  
  
Demon: its not 2 bucks! Its 2 bucks and a quarter!  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Jenrya's eyes scanned over the paper once more. He sighed and crumbled the already wrinkled piece and dropped it carelessly into his bag. He threw in his binder and necessary books, burring the poem alive. Jenrya knew that in a matter of a few days it would all become a burden of a memory in the back of his mind.  
  
Ruki watched him from her locker. She could sense that he was stressed at the moment, and it must have had something to do with the reason why he was late getting out of class.  
  
She lifted her bag over her shoulders and casually leaned back on her locker. If she had waited for him this long what was a few more minutes?  
  
Ruki looked through the abandoned hallway. The other kids had rushed out as soon as the final bell had rung, and yet she had continued to stay. And for what? Just to walk a few measly blocks with Jenrya?  
  
…….Yes…….  
  
Jenrya grabbed one of the straps of his bag and began to drag it against the aqua colored carpet. His eyes were downcast and his expressions were unreadable. Of course he should be used to it by now…….but he wasn't.  
  
"You walking home?" The sharp voice snapped him back. He looked up from the floor and into the velvet eyes of Ruki Makino. He nodded a bit weakly. "C- can I walk with you?" Ruki mentally cursed herself for stammering. It showed signs of weakness, and she was not weak.  
  
Jenrya smiled at her. "Of course."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Ruki breathed in the crisp spring air. There had been silence since they had exited the school yard, and so far she had attempted to start a few conversations, but she had no idea what she would say. And other than that Jenrya seemed to be in his own world…….again. (A/N: Yes, I know that Ruki is sort of really out of character, but she's only that way around Jenrya, when she's around the others I'll try to make her as much normal as possible. And yeah, Jen's a bit OC too, but that's because I think it fits. ::shrugs:: )  
  
"Is something wrong?" The words rolled off her tongue with no warning. She had to admit though, she was worried about him, this wasn't the Jenrya that she had first met.  
  
"No, nothing at all. Why do you ask Ruki?"  
  
Ruki sighed inwardly. " You were never good at lying……." She stated a matter-of-factly.  
  
"You never caught me before." He joked.  
  
"Seriously Jen, what's the matter?"  
  
Jenrya's face went slightly red at the nickname she used but he continued. "There's nothing wrong……. In a sort of way."  
  
Ruki titled her head in confusion. "What does that mean?"  
  
Jenrya shook his head. "I'll tell you later."  
  
Ruki starred down at the ground. He was starting to become distant from her, and she didn't like that. She adjusted her bag to keep it from falling off her shoulders. She had been worrying about Jenrya too much that she had forgotten about the weight on her back.  
  
It wasn't like her to worry though. But it wasn't like her to smile, or laugh, or open up either. She didn't like admitting it, but Jenrya changed her a bit, though she'd never show this 'new' side of her to the others. To them she was still the Digimon Queen, and the cold hearted tomboy. To Jenrya, she was Ruki Makino, and nothing less.  
  
There was silence as the two continued walking. Every so often Ruki would look up at Jenrya. Why was he being so strange? Was something wrong? Was he sick? Ruki looked carefully at him. He didn't seem pale really, she immediately dismissed that thought.  
  
But then what could be bothering?  
  
'Maybe he hasn't been sleeping well.' Ruki decided. It was the best reason she could come up with.  
  
Jenrya stopped suddenly, causing Ruki to look back at him questioningly. He smiled innocently at her. "This is my stop."  
  
Ruki blinked once or twice. Had they really made it to his house already? She looked up towards the building, and her question was answered. She looked away disappointed. She enjoyed being with Jenrya, and walking home was the only time she was able to, outside of school that is.  
  
"Then I guess I'll see you around." Ruki murmured and turned to continue on her way home.  
  
"er- Ruki, wanna come inside?" He asked quietly, a light blush graced his face.  
  
Ruki stopped mid step. Her face became a deep red. "er- sure……." She took a deep breath, trying to regain her usual color.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Ruki dumped the contents of her bag on to the ground. She eyed all the material she had for homework and groaned. There was no way she'd be able to finish this! She'd be cooped up all weekend!  
  
Jenrya chuckled at the scattered pieces, receiving a deadly glare from Ruki.  
  
"It's not funny." She pouted sitting down on the rug.  
  
"Yeah it is." Jenrya said out loud.  
  
"Better watch your step Jen." She warned, though her voice didn't seem as poisonous as before.  
  
Jenrya pulled out his binder and a few torn notebooks. Ruki smirked at him. "Having a hard time keeping Suzie out of your room?"  
  
"You've noticed too?"  
  
Ruki picked up a black notebook that had the spirals torn out and bent. The cover was almost completely gone, with the exception of a few strips still hanging on for their lives.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Kind of hard not to."  
  
Jenrya shrugged. "But she id get a certain rabbit like digimon away for a while."  
  
"True." Ruki grumbled. She had always hated Jen's digimon.  
  
Jenrya nodded and gently took the notebook back out of Ruki's hands. He laid it down on the bed and went back into his bag to retrieve a pencil, accidently throwing random things from his bag in the process.  
  
A crumbled piece of loose-leaf paper landed at Ruki's leg. She couldn't deny her curiosity for more than a minute or two. She scooped the paper up in her arms and studied it for a second. Then she peeled down the walls that held the writing behind it.  
  
Ruki looked over at Jenrya for a second, and then back down at the paper. She soothed it down in order to read it better, and then brought it up to her eyes.  
  
It was in poem format, from what she could see. Her eyes followed over every line quickly, searching for familiar words.  
  
She blinked in order to adjust her eyes more. It was still hard to make out a few words but she made do with what she could.  
  
As the poem ended Ruki found herself a bit short of breath. "Jen……." She whispered and looked up at him.  
  
Jenrya head perked up at the sound of her voice. He smiled at her for a second until he glimpsed at the poem in her hand. His features faltered. "I- " He was prepared for her to assume.  
  
"Is this why you've been acting strange?" Ruki asked, concern evident in her eyes and voice.  
  
Jenrya nodded hesitantly. There was an overbearing silence until Ruki broke it.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jenrya looked at her in puzzlement. Didn't she find it the least bit 'unsettling' or trouble, as many people had put his works before.  
  
"I think this is a great poem Jen," Ruki continued, "I don't see any reason why it should upset you." She was silent for a moment. "Unless you actually want……." She shook her head quickly to dismiss the thought. This was Jenrya they were talking about.  
  
Jenrya sighed and looked down at his books in order to prevent eye contact. "No," he answered simply, already wanting to end the conversation there.  
  
"Then-"  
  
"That's the poem I wrote for English class. Ms. Tesam (A/N: my S.S. sub. That I read my poem to [It's not the same that Jen wrote] spelt backwards ^^.) read it before I could leave. She made me stay back for a few minutes just so she could tell me it 'put her on edge.' She wants me to see the guidance teacher tomorrow." Jenrya tapped his binder with his pencil a few times to distract himself.  
  
Ruki starred at him, now understanding things a bit better. "If it's any constellation, Jen, I think it's a great poem. And I don't find anything wrong with it." She offered him a sincere smile.  
  
Jenrya couldn't help but also give in to the tug on his lips. At least there was someone he didn't have to worry about. "Thanks……."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Demon: So how was that? Sry if it's not very good, I tried to make this as quick as I could!  
  
Ruki: ::mutters::  
  
Demon: sum1 needs to go to anger management! Ooo I luved that movie  
  
Henry: n.n' please review everyone!  
  
Ruki: at least I'm not an obnoxious retard!  
  
Demon: yeah…….. I'm not u!  
  
Henry + Angel: ^^;; 


	3. A Little Darker Side

Demon: Damn, I haven't updated for over a year! So sorry! I kept receiving reviews and felt really bad ;;... I just haven't been on fanfiction at all lately...Got really mad at them about the whole deleting everything frenzy... But here's chapter 3! I feel so terrible --;;.

Jenrya tapped his pencil against the nearest solid, which just so happened to be his notebook. He sighed, the tapping was a nervous habit he had eve since he was a child. He just couldn't break it.

A note was clenched in the bluenette's hand. He already knew the contents, it was always the same. How many times had he thought that? Everything was so redundant these days.

"Jenrya," the cool voice spoke, sending chills down his spine. He looked up at he wrinkling woman, possibly in her early forties, or fifties. She had a bushel of curly blond hair atop her horse-shaped face. Her eyes were a light blue, etched with marks and lines. She looked like a drug addict, although it was never confirmed whether or not she really was.

Her arms were crossed over her green turtle neck sweater, as she looked him down expectantly. She held the door open, welcoming him as he entered. She offered a chair, which he graciously accepted.

"Your English teacher says you wrote something very disturbing?" She gazed at him, almost as if daring him to contradict the fact. He nodded meekly, watching her face screw up. "May I read it?" She asked in a whisper, almost as if the idea were taboo.

Jenrya produced the crinkled paper from the bottom of his bag and handed it to her, trying to smooth it out slightly.

As she peered over the words, Jenrya took the time to look over her room. It was a small office, a clock on the wall beside them, a desk taking up the full width of the room, and a computer at the moment showing the desktop. Papers and folders were scattered amongst each other upon her desk, almost covering the words on her sign: 'Ms. Ettinger.' Finally he looked back at her, awaiting her response.

Ms. Ettinger looked up when she had finished, slowly handing back the paper. Jenrya immediately dropped it in the depths of his bag.

When he looked at her, her eyes were brimmed with light tears as she removed her small frames. With a sleeved arm she wiped her eyes.

"That poem frightens me, Mr. Lee." Although it had been inferred before, the words were new. "We care about you..." She mumbled, played with her glasses. "You don't...?" She began, cut off quickly by Jenrya.

"No!" He shouted aloud, and then realizing his mistake calmed down with a slight apology. "I have no intentions." He stated once she was over his outburst.

"We all care about you Jenrya." She mentioned once more, placing a confirming hand on his. Jenrya immediately recoiled form her as if she were some parasite. Obviously, she seemed used to this, not that he doubted the theory. "If you ever need to talk-."

"I'll come to you." Jenrya finished the familiar words. "May I go?" He asked, trying to hide his slight impatience.

Ms. Ettinger seemed to have an internal struggle until she gave up. "Yes," she muttered, waving him off. Jenrya nodded, making sure she acknowledge his 'appreciation.'

Jenrya was wreck later that day. He didn't wait for me after school, wouldn't pick up his phone... I was worried about him. That was a big change for me, and a great step to admit.

The next day, Jenrya's mood didn't seem to lighten in the least. In fact, he was worse than I ever imagined. His eyes were darker than normal, made me wonder if he had sleepen at all. I don't see why he's so upset about it.

I approached him days later in English, after trying so hard to get in contact. By the time I reached him, he was a disaster. His blue hair was a complete mess; his eyes were forming dark rims beneath them, confirming my earlier assumptions.

He wasn't the Jenrya I knew. He didn't even seem to recognize me. It hurt deeply, although I'd never admit that aloud. He looked so desperate; I just didn't have the guts to ask for the first time in my life. I was at a loss; I've never wanted to help anyone before.

But I did, want to that is. I wanted to help Jenrya. Make him the boy he was, not who he is now...

I want to repay Jenrya.

I will repay Jenrya.

Ruki leaned against the locker with her arms crossed. She'd asked to go to the bathroom by the end of class, but she held hidden intentions. Instead she had gathered her necessities and was now waiting for Jenrya to approach his locker.

The bell rang, faint to her ears in the hall as she closed her eyes, ignoring those whom viewed her as an obstacle.

"Move, please." The faint voice muttered to her.

"Jenrya..." She whispered, unable to stop herself. She covered it quickly by her original scowl. "I won't move."

Jenrya didn't seem to recognize this response as he asked her once more.

"Not until you talk to me," she pressed. What seemed to be a command was more an affection response in Ruki's case. Jenrya gave a ghost of a smile, in turn creating a slight tug on Ruki's lips.

"Walking home?" He asked quietly. Ruki found this suitable and moved for him. He gave her another smile and proceeded to open his locker and remove his things.

Ruki watched him calmly, remembering just a few weeks ago how Jenrya would smile and talk to her in the process while she feigned uninterest. This time the tables were turned.

"Is something wrong?" Ruki asked when they were in the sanctuary of their own path.

Jenrya's face screwed up at the thought. "Of course not!" He snapped, and then cringed at his own hoarse voice. Ruki didn't seem the least convinced.

"Jenrya..." She mumbled in protest, opening her mouth to continue but was cut off by the honking of a horn. She glared at the black jeep that pulled up along the sidewalk.

The windows rolled down, revealing Jenrya's mother's sad, yet smiling face. "Come on, Jenrya," she urged, gesturing to the seat beside her. "Did you forget our appointment?" She asked, leaning over to unlock the door for him.

Jenrya twitched at the mention of this 'appointment.' He turned hopelessly to Ruki, who just sighed and waved him off. He gave her another faint smile and walked into the car. With a slam he looked over at her, but did nothing else.

"Oh, do you need a ride?" His mother asked, as if just realizing her presence.

"No, thanks."

"Alright!" Mrs. Lee drove off, waving to the girl she hardly knew.

Ruki stood for a few minutes, watching the car in the distance. She was worried about Jenrya...She couldn't help it.

Ruki closed the door behind her. She called out to her grandmother, announcing her arrival.

"Where's mom?" She asked, sounding disinterested as she passed by the living room. Her grandmother looked from her activity, smiling kindly at her granddaughter.

"She went to her therapy session," she replied. Ruki nodded, remembering it was Tuesday, her mother's mandatory therapy session. She had wanted her to attend, but she refused greatly. "She should be back soon," as if on cue the front door opened and closed.

"I'm home!" The cheery voice called out, joining the other two in the living room. Rumiko, Ruki's mother, smiled brightly, dropping her coat on one of the chairs and taking a seat in it.

Without anyone asking, Rumiko began a long, in-depth description of her visit. Ruki thought they were supposed to be private. Ruki shook her head and proceeded out of her room until one of her mother's comments stopped her dead in her tracks.

"...And that boy, what was his name? The one Ruki likes? ...oh, yes! Jenrya! He was there. Looked like he was being put to death!" Her mother laughed at what she thought to be a joke at his expense.

Ruki stayed in the doorframe of the living room, starring darkly at the wall before her.

Jenrya was in therapy?

Demon: ::sulks, still feeling terrible::

Angel: Look, there's plot n.n

Demon: Yeah.......please don't flame me! Maybe I'll keep writing ;; I just got a sudden hit of inspiration tonight....... Actually it's almost 2:00 A.M....... But I hoped you enjoyed it, nonetheless! I also realized that it seems to be one-sided on Ruki's side (the 'relationship') so if I get good reviews I'll write it with Jenrya's feelings towards Ruki! And if you want, I could put in some Juri and Takato? I owe you guys, so you better take the opportunity! ;; So sorry!

A/N: When I put this up earlier the break's disappeared and there were too many dots for the '...' thing. Sorry about that. Like I said, I haven't been on for a while now, so I didn't know I had to stop doing the '.........' thing ;;. Gomen!


End file.
